Trick of time
by The girl of the lighthouse
Summary: Bella quiere escapar de todo lo que le recuerde a Edward, pero el amor es más fuerte que el olvido. Mi primer One-Shot, muy cursi :3


Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, sólo las locas ideas que salen de mi cabeza.

Mi despertador sonó muy temprano, por la mañana, sabía que no podría dormir más aunque quisiera.

Me levanté y desayuné lo más lento posible. No me quería ir, pero tenía que dejar todo lo que me recordaba a él; tenía que olvidarlo.

Sonó el teléfono y, otra vez, era Alice para convencerme de que no me fuera, para suplicarme que me quedara, para tratar de explicarme la verdad. Pero yo le creí tanto cómo la última vez que me lo había explicado. Sabía qué era lo que habían visto mis ojos, y estaba segura de que era real.

Deshice y rehice mis maletas por cuarta vez, retrasando el momento. Tenía la extraña e irreal esperanza de que él me llamara. Pero tendría que aceptar que él me había logrado sacar de su corazón, no quería aceptarlo. Una parte de mi nunca lo haría; una parte de mi siempre lo amaría.

Tomé mis maletas y me detuve en el umbral de la puerta, contemplando por última vez mi vacío apartamento. Habían sacado todos mis muebles y los habían llevado a mi nuevo apartamento en el centro de Los Ángeles. Iba a tener que acostumbrarme al ruido, pero lo soportaría. Haría cualquier cosa para poder olvidarlo y que el vacío doloroso de su falta se llenara.

Cerré la puerta y pulsé el botón del elevador, tan sólo esperé unos segundos para escuchar que las puertas se abrían. Subí mis maletas y esperé a que llegara a la planta baja.

Sentí crecer la extraña esperanza de que él me estaría esperando en la puerta del edificio con una rosa roja y su volvo plateado. Sería un lunes como cualquier otro.

Las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir y me dirigí a la puerta, esperando que él estuviera allí. Pero la única persona que me esperaba era el taxista que me llevaría a la estación de trenes.

Bajé mi cabeza y una lágrima solitaria corrió por mi mejilla hasta caer en el asfalto.

_ Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?_ me preguntó la voz del taxista. Yo sólo asentí y le ayudé a cargar las maletas en el baúl.

Me subí al auto y sentí el suave ronroneo del motor, no era un rugido como el de mi vieja camioneta, sino un dulce ronroneo cómo el del preciado volvo plateado de él.

Miré por la ventana el verde paisaje, siempre decía que tanto verde me enfermaba, pero cuando uno sabe que nunca volverá a ver algo lo mira con diferentes ojos. Extrañaría el paisaje verde de Forks, extrañaría todo lo que me recordara a Edward.

El taxista tomó la carretera hacia la estación de trenes y esa fe tan extraña y presente volvió a aumentar mis ansias de llegar y encontrarlo a él, mirándome en medio de la multitud, mirándome con sus obres del color de la esmeralda.

Divisé la gran estación a unos pocos kilómetros y, prácticamente, saltaba del asiento para correr hacia sus brazos y no volver a pensar irme del pueblo sin él.

El taxi se detuvo y rápidamente bajé mis maletas y le pagué al conductor.

Troté, esquivando a las personas que se metían en mi camino. Increíblemente no me tropecé, incluso llevaba conmigo una gran maleta. Supongo que mi cuerpo estaba tan emocionado como mi mente de volver a verlo

Pero ambos se desilusionaron al ver que ningún chico de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo nos esperaba.

Me senté en un banco y dejé que las lágrimas rodaran por mi rostro.

"_Quizás se le hizo tarde"_, me repetía a mi misma, aunque supiera que él nunca vendría a buscarme para pedirme que volviera.

El sonido del tren me despertó de mis ensoñaciones y mecánicamente tomé mis maletas y le entregué mi boleto al hombre de la puerta para que me dejara pasar. Él lo cortó y me entregó una mitad.

Lo leí: "Vagón 1, E6", llegué hasta mi lugar y me senté junto a un hombre con un abrigo y un sombrero gris. Le miré extrañada por unos segundos. Está bien que estábamos en Forks, pero ese día era increíblemente caluroso. Nadie podría soportar una abrigo de esos.

_ ¿sucede algo señorita?_ su voz me impactó, tenía el mismo matiz aterciopelado de la voz de Edward.

_ No, lo siento.

El hombre me miró y podría jurar que vi un destello verde esmeralda.

_ Luce triste ¿Problemas con un chico?_ esbozó una sonrisa, como si supiera algo más_ Bella…

Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando mi nombre salió de sus labios. Lo miré atónita y él sonrió torcidamente mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

_ ¿Creías que te dejaría marchar así de fácil?_ susurró cerca de mí.

_ Edward_ su nombre se escapó de mis labios y una lágrima de alegría rodó por mi mejilla. Él la detuvo con su pulgar para luego besarme cómo un hombre enamorado besa a la mujer de sus sueños, y yo le correspondí cómo una mujer besa otra vez a su amado perdido de toda la vida.

**¿Qué les parece? :D. Para cualquier opinión sólo tiene que dejar un lindo review**


End file.
